


no harm, no foul

by highfalutin baby birb (fevered_dreams)



Series: take it slow (i want it now) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fevered_dreams/pseuds/highfalutin%20baby%20birb
Summary: Shiro knows Lance is an omega, but he's not supposed to know. At least, he's not supposed to until Lance reveals that he's running out of suppressants. It's a bit of a problem for Lance, but Shiro's not too upset about it.Especially not when that means he finally gets the chance to see what Lance looks like when he comes.





	no harm, no foul

**Author's Note:**

> my first abo work! please enjoy!
> 
> and now here is the sequel [easy does it!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916770)

Lance was not a beta. He was an omega, but Shiro wasn’t supposed to know that. Shiro was supposed to act like Lance's suppressants were enough to fool Shiro into thinking otherwise. And they had been, in the beginning, during the fleeting moments when Shiro would pass by a younger Lance in the halls of the Garrison.

Not so young that he wouldn’t have presented, though.

However, after coming back from the Kerberos mission Galran prisons, and grueling gladiator battles, Shiro had come back different. Different even beyond the hair, scars, arm, and the rest of the hurt that come along with them.

His senses were sharper. Flickers of light burned the back of his eyes, and small clatters of silverware against fine Altean plates pierced straight through his eardrums. His alpha senses, too, were more intense. Harsher. It took everything in him to stop himself from constantly posturing at Keith and Hunk, just to prove who was truly the head alpha amongst them.

That - combined with the fact that Shiro could now smell the signature honey comb sweetness that wafted from underneath the acrid smell of Lance's suppressants - was dangerous. Because, then, Shiro had started to notice just how futile it was for Lance to even pretend like he was anything other than a pretty little omega that needed someone’s gentle care and coddling.

It was useless to hide it, though. Lance was so much like an omega that it hurt.

He was so sweet, so soft. He was prone to whining and wheedling to try to get his way, flashing his big baby blues at everyone around him because why wouldn’t he? Nice omegas deserved to get their way if they wanted it. It was a joy to pamper a well-behaved omega. Not to mention, Lance was so good at preening himself, just the way omegas usually did, but he was also always so desperate to make sure everyone else was well tended to and cared for.

And, even if part of Shiro really hated that part of Lance, the one that had him throwing himself right into the line of danger at every chance he got, he still absolutely adored Lance. He adored the way Lance would smile and laugh, so charming and pretty, and the way his eyes glinted so beautifully as he laughed. He adored how, at the end of the day, Lance helped keep the team together - never afraid to voice his opinions, but rarely stepping out of line when doing so.

Shiro also adored how stunning Lance was. He was lithe, but covered with a nice layer of lean muscle. Still, he had that bit of softness to him that all omegas did. It drove Shiro wild whenever he got the chance to so much as graze his hand across Lance’s body. Not to mention, Lance was just so cute, such a pretty little thing. Shiro loved to just look at him, watch the way he moved. He couldn’t believe that so many others didn’t feel the same, but all the better for Shiro, he supposed.

So, how could Shiro have possibly stopped himself from falling for Lance, from wanting to claim and pamper Lance the way he deserved? Shiro was sure that no one else would be as good to Lance as him.

Except, Shiro wasn’t supposed to know that Lance was an omega. So, he wasn’t supposed to buy Lance nice things to dress him up in things that had once been Shiro’s. He wasn’t supposed to slide his hand up the small of Lance’s back to run it over Lance’s gland to try to grab ahold of Lance’s scent and leave his own behind. He wasn’t supposed to build Lance the softest nests to ride out his heats in.

He wasn’t supposed to take care of Lance the way he really wanted to.

Of course, that definitely meant that Shiro was not supposed to go around rummaging through Lance’s laundry to find the source of that absolutely intoxicating smell. How could he not, though, when it smelled so good and so close?

Lance usually didn’t let anyone close to his laundry, but this time Hunk had called him away for something or another. As always, it took a lot out of Shiro to act as though he were fine with Lance being called away by another alpha because sometimes it hurt to have anyone else even _look_ at Lance, but it was fine, in the end. It gave Shiro the chance to finally find that one piece of underwear that he had been so desperately searching for.

And there was a reason it smelled so good because there it was.

A small but still slightly damp pool of slick, so innocuous and yet such a powerful thing. Shiro didn’t even have a chance to properly think about what he was doing before pressing it up to his nose and inhaling hard. It smelled like fresh honeysuckle mixed with a hint of Lance’s natural musk and sex.

It was almost too good for Shiro to handle.

In fact, it was so good that it took longer than was safe for Shiro to regain his senses long enough to pull away. Regardless, he was already half-hard and most definitely not giving up this great find. He hastily stuffed the balled of pair of boxers in his pocket before bolting.

Lance was still gone, doing whatever with Hunk - Shiro didn’t want to think about it too much lest he get angry again about it all. Everyone else was also nowhere to be seen, so Shiro was able to return to his room with his new favorite thing unnoticed.

Lance’s scent was already beginning to fade as Shiro’s own pheromones began to coat the underwear, which was unfortunate; while Shiro wanted to one day know exactly how his scent coating Lance’s would smell, today was not that day. So, he carefully pulled the boxers out from where it was crumpled in his pocket before quickly shucking off his pants and set to work.

He laid back, resting that blessed pool of slick over his face as he pumped his fist around his dick. It smelled just like everything Shiro had ever wanted, along with all the things he didn’t even know he needed. His senses burned with pleasure at Lance’s scent floating through his nasal passages, so good, and he was already so close.

Except, he still wanted so much more.

He wanted Lance’s scent all over him, and he wanted Lance’s body underneath him so he could cover Lance with himself, hide him away, and never let anyone else see Lance ever again because he was just so fucking pretty. Someone was bound to become enamored and want to snatch him away, just like Shiro wanted to.

Shiro's imagination ran wild at the thought of being with Lance, kissing Lance. Even the thought of just _feeling_ Lance was everything. Shiro was sure that Lance would be so nice and desperate to please Shiro because Lance was always so desperate to please. That was just another thing that Shiro adored about Lance.

Lance would whine and beg for it with the gentlest look on his face. The noises he would make would be the best sounds Shiro would ever hear. He would glance up at Shiro so beautifully, and Shiro would never be the one to deny him.

Because Shiro would be the best alpha for Lance. He would do whatever Lance wanted.

Shiro came at image of Lance's coming face and sound pretty little gasps and moans digging through his mind. It wasn't real, though, and he knew acutely that the hand around his dick felt nowhere near as good as Lance would undoubtedly be. The fabric of Lance's underwear over his face was nothing like the feeling of Lance's warm and smooth skin that Shiro had only ever truly touched a few blessed times before.

Regardless, the orgasm was intense, and it left Shiro panting and so desperate for more. In its wake, he didn't even know what to do with Lance's underwear. He wasn't sure when would be a safe time to give it back, considering the fact that Lance was usually so protective of his clothes. Besides, Shiro also wasn't sure whether or not he actually wanted to give it back. Even if Lance's omega scent was almost completely faded, it still smelled distinctly of Lance. Or, maybe that was just Shiro's desire taking root and making sensory illusions come true.

In the end, Shiro decided to keep it, hiding away Lance's underwear with its slightly crusted slick deep within his closet. Lance, once, asked everyone about it; apparently, it was one of his favorite pairs of underwear because it was soft and he really liked the sea lion print on it. His scent was slightly nervous as he spoke about it, though. Shiro suspected that it was because of the slick that even his suppressants wouldn't be able to hide or explain away.

Shiro denied any knowledge of it, of course. Instead, he clapped a hand on Lance's shoulder, clothed but still warm and so inviting, and said, "There's a lot that goes on in the castle. It's possible that it just got lost somewhere in the tubing. You know how finicky the washer and dryer here can be. I've lost a few things to them myself."

That had been a lie, but Lance didn't need to know that. All that really mattered was the fact that Lance's fears had been assuaged for now. Despite being the one to worry him in the first place, Shiro felt a hard surge of pride at the sight of Lance becoming so relieved at _his_ words. Lance at ease was such a nice sight, after all.

Shiro got another chance to set Lance to ease a few weeks later, too, and that proved to be one of the greatest moments of Shiro's life.

"Shiro?" Lance quietly shimmied towards Shiro, head slightly downcast and eyes darting here and there. Shiro wanted to croon and rumble at the sight, but he was sure that Lance wouldn't appreciate the alpha display considering the fact that Lance was supposed to be a beta. "Can I talk to you about something?"

So, Shiro instead settled for a warm smile as he slowly approached Lance. "Of course, Lance. I'll always be here, if you need me."

The smile that Lance flashed Shiro in return was so dazzling that Shiro wanted to bottle up and swallow the sight down for the rest of eternity.

"Can we talk somewhere private? It's a bit of a... sensitive subject."

Curious and excited, Shiro felt like he was practically vibrating as he followed Lance to Shiro's room. He would've preferred going to Lance's room so he could soak up Lance's lingering scent in the air around them, but Shiro's room wasn't bad, either. At least now he could hopefully catch some of Lance's pheromones in there.

Lance didn't sit, though. He just stood there, fiddling his thumbs as he stared up at Shiro anxiously, biting his lip all the while.

"Lance?" Shiro prodded. He tiptoed closer to Lance, soft and slow because everyone knew how easily omegas spooked. "What is it? You can talk about it, whatever it is, and I won't get angry or upset. I promise."

Lance heaved in a shaky breath before speaking. "Shiro... I'm an omega."

Now it was Shiro's turn to bite his lip. He slammed his teeth down so hard - sharpened canines made for bonding and all - he could taste blood. He didn't let Lance know that, however. Shiro couldn't look weak or out of control in front of him. Lance would never want him as an mate, then.

Shiro took as little time as he possibly could to steady himself and the needy blood pulsing behind his eyes before he spoke. "I - I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me that," Shiro whispered. He didn't dare move any closer, despite how badly he wanted to. Now was not the time to being getting impatient.

"Yeah, well, I would've preferred it if no one had to know, to be honest," Lance scoffed, and that hurt. Shiro swallowed his pitiful yelp down and let Lance continue. "But, the thing is, my suppressants are starting to run really low. I took as much as I could with me before we left Earth because I always carry them around with me, but it's not like I was prepared to be gone for years, you know?"

Lance's words were light, but he was still picking at his nails viciously.

"Are you good with birth control?" Shiro asked. "Do we need to worry about that too?"

Lance shook his head. "No, I have an implant that's supposed to last for another seven years."

"That's good. So, how long do you think your suppressants will last?" Shiro asked. _God_ , he was so fucking excited, felt like everything for once was going right, but he couldn't show it.

"I have about ten days worth of pills, but if I push it by cutting them in half, then about three weeks? I've taken half the dose before for a few days because I didn't renew them early enough, and it seemed to work out fine back then."

Three weeks. Three weeks was so long. Three weeks was _too_ long.

"How often do your heats come when you're not on suppressants?" Shiro asked.

Lance blushed and fidgeted even more. Shiro could see the places where Lance was peeling away at the skin on his fingers, revealing bloody pink skin underneath, and Shiro hated it. Regardless, he didn't move to stop Lance yet. He had to maintain his facade of being the supportive and trustworthy alpha that Lance wanted right now.

Shiro always strived to be what Lance wanted.

"I'm not sure," Lance confessed. A heavy dusted rose blush was started to spread across Shiro's face, and Shiro just wanted to kiss and lick and suckle at all the skin it graced. "I started using suppressants before I ever got my second heat. I was about to start class at the Garrison, and I didn't want anyone treating me differently while I was there, and after all this Voltron stuff started, I didn't want to put anyone in danger because of my heats. So, I don't really know anything about it, to be honest."

There were so many things that Shiro wanted to croon about, like Lance's anxious and embarrassed face, but he couldn't. His throat felt like poorly sanded wood, splintered and breaking apart.

"You've never been through a heat besides your first one?" Shiro asked. "Isn't that dangerous? I thought omegas were supposed to go through at least one heat per year to help maintain optimal hormone levels."

Lance glanced up at Shiro from under his eyelashes before quickly averting his gaze and shaking his head. God, he was cute.

"I just... I hate being an omega. After that first heat, I didn't want to have to deal with another one ever again."

'That's because you don't know how good a heat can be,' Shiro wanted to say. 'You don't know good I can make you feel during your heat.'

Of course, Shiro didn't say any of that aloud. Instead, he responded with, "Well, let's just assume that your heats are similar to that of an average omega. So... roughly every three or four months, is it?"

Lance just nodded.

"That's not too bad, in the grand scheme of things." _Now_ Shiro was dipping his head down, closing in on Lance, but just a bit. This was to ease Lance with his presence and a small whiff of his scent, not to encroach upon or overwhelm him, after all. "I think having you out for a few days every couple of months shouldn't be too big of a deal."

"But what if it becomes one?" Lance asked, flicking his head up to look at Shiro with eyes that practically glowed. "What if we're being attacked by a fleet of Galra right while I'm in the middle of my heat and incapable of doing anything to help? What then?"

"Then we'll face that problem when it comes as a team," Shiro assured. "Hopefully by then we'll have found a solution to this problem. I bet, somewhere out there, that there's something that should be able to help. My first inclination would be to try the space mall, but I think it would attract to much attention towards us if we tried to make it all the way back within three weeks. Anyway, I don't think you should be splitting your pills, just in case. There's a reason they gave you that dose, after all."

"How are we going to actually handle my heat itself, though? As a team?" Lance scoffed.

Shiro didn't want to rush it, didn't want to rush Lance. But this was it, the moment to say it. "I can help you. With your heat, that is. I know... I know that they're usually much more manageable and shorter with an alpha around."

Lance sucked in a breath so hard and quick that the sound was like a hot knife slicing through the space between them. The tension was thick and weighed Shiro down terribly, but he bore it in silence and waited.

"I've never - " Lance choked on his own words. "I've never been with someone during my heat. I wouldn't know what to do."

"That's ok." Shiro took a single step towards Lance. "I'll take care of you."

"But I don't want you to feel like you have to. For the sake of the team and stuff."

Oh, if only Lance knew just how much Shiro wanted this for himself.

He remained silent and just looked at Lance. Shiro could practically see the gears turning in his head, all working hard to come to a single, unfortunate conclusion: that he was proving himself to be the team's weakest link, a seventh wheel, utterly useless, and a horrible burden.

It felt like everyone except Lance knew that he was the exact opposite because, somehow, Lance had completely missed the memo. But that was what Shiro was for. A comforting alpha to make Lance feel good.

At least, that was the role Shiro had given himself, and it was one that he refused to give up because Lance was too pretty and tender for anyone else to lay their grubby hands on. They would never be able to take care of him as well as Shiro, he knew. Because they didn't adore Lance anywhere close to how much Shiro did.

It was impossible, after all. Shiro's feelings were too deep, too dark and consuming, almost painful with how much they dug and gripped up his spine through the back of his head. He knew it was impossible for anyone to feel as much.

So, it was up to Shiro to comfort Lance. "Lance, look at me." Shiro added only the tiniest bit of a rumble into his voice - enough that Lance would hear it, but not enough that it would really register.

And it worked. In spite of how hard he was curling in on himself, Lance almost immediately obeyed, all while orienting himself towards Shiro; he tilted his head up and closer to better meet Shiro's gaze while uncrossing his arms and leaning forward a touch, and Shiro loved it.

"Lance, I want you to know that you are an invaluable member of this team," Shiro said. "Even if you're an omega without suppressants, we need you." For a split second, Shiro let the crack widen. He rested his hand, not so much on Lance's shoulder, but closer to the based of Lance neck before, giving it a single stroke with his thumb, before continuing. " _I_ need you."

With that, Lance cracked a bit, too. He parted his lips and tilted his head again, but this time it was to the side to give Shiro a better look at the spot where Lance's scent gland lay. His eyes shimmered and shook under the dim lighting of Shiro's room, and he, too, almost took a step forward.

However, before he could, Lance shook himself out of his reverie, settling back to his previous position and jostling Shiro's hand off of him. "I - um - really appreciate that," Lance stuttered. His eyes were pointed steadfast everywhere except Shiro, but that wasn't too upsetting. At least now Shiro didn't have to work so hard hiding his undoubtedly fond gaze. "And I'm glad you think so."

"I just wish you thought the same," Shiro whispered.

"And, for the stuff with my heat. I mean, if you're really ok with it, I think it'd probably be for the best? That is, only if you're _really_ ok with it."

As if Shiro would ever not be. "I'm ok with it, I promise. I don't want you to have to go through it alone."

Or with anyone else.

With their brief sun-sweet moment broken, Lance threw a wry smile at Shiro while mumbling a quick thank and goodbye before leaving. That wasn't all bad, though. Now, Lance wasn't able to see the wickedly satisfied smile that splashed across Shiro's face.

In a near frenzy, Shiro bounded over to his closet in a few large, hasty steps. He opened it open even more quick before rummaging through everything inside until he was able to finally find Lance's old underwear bunched up in the back. It hardly smelled like much anymore, but the memory of Lance looking up at him so nicely was enough for today, enough for another roaring orgasm and an even hungrier desire to have Lance be his.

 

* * *

 

 

Those ten days went by at a tortuous pace. Every so often, more often than he probably should have, Shiro would peer over at Lance whenever he was within sight. He was looking for something - maybe a sign that Lance's heat was already approaching, or maybe a sign that that moment in Shiro's bedroom might've triggered something in Lance - a desire for Shiro in return, even if small and fleeting.

In the end, though, Lance would give Shiro little more than a shy smile doused in secrecy. At least that smile and its small idiosyncrasies were all for Shiro and Shiro alone. The other alphas that gathered around Lance like fruit flies around a sickeningly-sweet piece of rip fruit didn't get anything like that. Shiro used that as a crutch for sanity as Hunk and Keith continued to sling their arms around Lance's shoulder and tease him with faintly-endeared barbs.

When those ten days were finally approaching their end, Lance had found Shiro and begged to speak to him privately. In preparation, Shiro had stocked up on plenty of water, some honeyed and others not, and an assortment of snacks. He also made sure to build Lance a nice nest, full of the castle's softest and silkiest pillows and blankets. Subconsciously, Lance had settled down into them with a contented sigh.

And so, here they were now.

Lance was so nervous he was practically ripping the skin of all ten of his fingers clean off. Even with Shiro's small rumbles and croons that he would let sneak out, Lance was a mess.

"Lance," Shiro eventually said, growing antsy himself at Lance's anxious display because Shiro wasn't able to actually do anything about it. "Please, relax. It'll be fine."

"But it's not!" Lance exclaimed. At least he did relax, flopping further into the nest with a groan. "I'm gonna go into heat, and I hate going through heat."

"You've only ever been through one of them," Shiro noted.

Lance flicked his head up to glare at Shiro. Really, all it did was make Lance look like an annoyed kitten, but Shiro kept that thought to himself. "Yeah, but it was probably one of the worst experiences of my life!"

"Don't they always say that the first heat is the worst one, though?"

"Still," Lance grumbled, "I hated feeling so out of control and just so... mindless."

"It'll be better this time. I'll be here with you to help you through it."

"But everyone else will know. They'll be able to smell it for sure, and then - "

"And then what?" Shiro cut in. "They'll know you're an omega. Do you really think that, after all we've been through together, they'd think of you any differently after they find out?"

"I don't know!" Lance exclaimed, rising from Shiro's bed with a huff and angry blush spreading into his temples. "I don't know, ok? How am I supposed to know? I've tried so hard to hide this for so long, and now it's all just happening like this! I just wish - I wish that I had been anything but an omega."

Lance's voice petered as quick and fluid as the anger rushed out of him, leaving him tired and drawn. "I'm scared, alright?"

Shiro didn't feel the need to meet Lance's anger because he, one the other hand, was quite happy with the fact that Lance was an omega. As such, he was prepared to soothe him, the way an alpha should.

"Lance," Shiro began, making sure that his rumble was coming out stronger than his croon. At this point, he didn't think it mattered, trying to hide it from Lance, and Lance didn't seem perturbed at all.

Good, things were good so far.

"I can assure you, none of us are going to think of you any differently. Some of them might act a bit different for awhile, maybe out of surprise for a little bit, but probably just because they don't want to hurt or offend you later on. If we all just sit down and talk about it, I'm sure it'll work out fine. Just trust me. I'll take care of you and make it so good for you." Shiro let his voice dip down further into a croon at the very end, and Lance was, once again, tilting his scent gland Shiro's way.

Good. So, so good.

Finally appeased, even if just for now, Lance nodded and sat back down, waiting. Shiro was also waiting for the moment when he could finally touch Lance like he wanted.

It came sooner, yet slower, than both of them had expected.

Lance's heat started about fifteen minutes after their discussion ended, but it creeped over Lance at a tortuous pace. Shiro suspected that Lance wasn't even aware of what was happening at first, but Shiro could smell it. He could smell the heat rising, hormones flaring, and Lance's scent following suit. Soon enough, anyone on their side of the castle would be able to smell it.

Lance didn't become at all concerned until he was rosy hot from his head down below the neck of his shirt.

"Shiro," Lance whimpered, eyes already blurring. "It's getting pretty hot in here, isn't it? Can we turn the AC up or something?"

"Lance, that's your heat. I don't think turning up the air conditioning will help much, but I can if you really want me to."

"Oh." Lance's head was now lolling to the side as he blinked up at Shiro. "That's fine, then. I'll just... take off my clothes then." Even while near heat-addled and bumbling, Lance was so cute as he struggled to pull his shirt up over his head.

"Let me help you with that."

Shiro had been with a small number of people during their heats before, and he had never seen any of them act as disoriented as Lance. More than anything else, they were just extremely horny and somewhat uninhibited. For some, that made them a bit inattentive, but nothing like this. Shiro suspected that was probably because Lance had gone so long without letting his body go through a heat. Admittedly, Shiro wasn't exactly opposed to it.

It would make it a bit easier for Shiro, after all.

Shiro ended up helping Lance to remove not only Lance's shirt, but also pants and underwear. Once again, there was a puddle of slick on Lance's boxers, thicker and wetter this time, but that wasn't important now.

Because now Lance was here in front of Shiro naked, needy, and absolutely dripping.

"Aren't you hot too?" Lance whispered, pawing at Shiro's clothes. "We should take off your clothes, too."

Shiro chuckled as he gently extracted Lance's hands from where they were fumbling at Shiro's shirt. "Yes, we should."

He was quick with his own clothes too, fueled by his eagerness to feel Lance's skin pressed up tight against his own. And Lance’s skin felt _so good_. He was a bit warm with his heat, but he was also smooth, soft, and perfectly pliant underneath Shiro’s eager hands. The way Lance’s muscles tensed and flexed as they tried to chase the feeling of Shiro’s fingers was beyond mouthwatering.

"Shiro," Lance mewled, reaching up to wrap his arms around the back of Shiro's neck. "You feel so good. You're so cool. It's nice."

"That's just because you're running so hot."

"Oh yeah, because it's my heat, right?"

Shiro laughed again, this time pressing it into one of Lance's pert nipples. "That's right."

Lance was quickly loosening up underneath Shiro, limbs losing any nervous tension they held before in favor of opening wide and lax, awaiting Shiro's touch. Shiro, of course, was more than happy to touch, and Lance seemed fascinated by touching back.

Lance ran his hands all over Shiro's shoulders and torso, lingering on a few planes here and there so he could grip lightly at some of Shiro's muscles. Now that they had gotten to this point, Shiro didn't feel the need to hide anything away from Lance anymore. So, he rumbled lightly as encouragement, happy that Lance appreciated his physique. All the better to protect Lance with, after all.

Emboldened and aroused, Lance's hands roved everywhere. For a few minutes, Shiro sat back and let Lance explore. Lance spent quite a bit of time on the junction between Shiro's pecs and shoulders before moving down his abs to his crotch. For some time, Lance toyed with Shiro's Adonis belt, fingers just barely brushing against Shiro's hard cock, before moving down again to grasp of Shiro's thighs.

Shiro wanted more, wanted to run his hands and tongue all over Lance in return before finally sinking in. For the moment, though,he was satisfied enough with having Lance admire him.

"How'd you get so muscular anyway?" Lance asked, voice awed and attention now back to Shiro's shoulder and arms.

"I work out a lot," Shiro responded with a smile.

"I work out, too, but I don't look like this." Shiro could hear the pout in Lance's voice, and he could feel his smile grow even warmer.

"That's fine. You look perfect as you are."

Lance scrunched his nose, but it was a strange attempt in combination with how glassy his eyes were. "Those are just words."

Now, Shiro's desire to lay Lance down and make him feel good was making him impatient. "They're not just words. It's the truth."

Before Lance could speak again, Shiro leaned forward again so he could lock them into a heady kiss and press his chest down against Lance's. Lance moaned into Shiro's mouth loudly at the contact, probably because the feel of Shiro's cooler skin against his own just felt so good.

Shiro, too, felt good. Lance's scent was swirling around him, all over him. It was nothing like Lance's lingering scent from his old pair of underwear. This was real. It was all-encompassing and exactly what Shiro had craved.

The feeling of Lance desperately squirming underneath him was also amazing. Lance mewled and whined beneath Shiro as he flung his arms around Shiro's neck once more. Lance's kisses were sloppy but oh-so sweet. Even now, in the midst of his heat, Shiro could tell that Lance was trying so hard to please Shiro. He kissed vigorously, trying to meet Shiro's darting tongue to the best of his ability, and tried to sneak his hand down to wrap around Shiro's dick.

"Oh, you're big," Lance said breathlessly. "I don't know if it'll fit."

Shiro preened to himself at the praise. He knew he was well-endowed, even for an alpha.

Lance's hand movements were sluggish so it was easy for Shiro to carefully drag Lance's hand away. He didn't want to come, yet. He didn't want to come before Lance. That would never do.

Lance gave Shiro a questioning look, but he let it go and just let Shiro do as he wanted. Lance was truly in heat now, as evidenced by the way he unconsciously bucked his hips up to meet Shiro's. So Shiro continued, kissing Lance for a few more minutes. Then, he turned his focus towards Lance's neck.

Startled, Lance jolted away. At least, he tried to before Shiro stopped him with a firm hand and a growl. Shiro had been so patient, so nice, so good for _so long_. He wasn't going to let Lance go, not after all that.

He was never going to let Lance go after this.

"Shiro," Lance breathed, "that's too close."

"Too close?" Shiro asked even though he knew already knew what Lance was referring to because that was exactly what Shiro was nosing his way towards. At least this meant that Lance was regaining his senses a bit, though Shiro wasn't entirely convinced that was a great thing for him.

"To my scent gland."

"I won't do anything. I won't bite. I promise." Shiro flashed the most reassuring look he could muster when he was so high-strung at the thought of Lance in heat running out on him because he knew. He knew if Lance left him now like this, dripping slick onto the bedsheets, tinged the prettiest dusty pink, and smelling like the most delicious thing ever, then someone else was going to take him.

That was unacceptable.

Not to mention, Lance was so fucking pretty with the way to looked up at Shiro. Shiro met Lance's eyes calmly, gently. Finally, Lance relaxed back in Shiro's grip and let Shiro pull him back.

"Ok," Lance whispered. "I trust you."

Shiro's resulting smile was big and genuine. "I'm glad."

It took them a bit to get reoriented, but, once they did, Shiro went straight back to lavishing Lance's scent gland with single-minded attention. He wanted to bite it, of course he did, and it would be so easy to do it. Except, he knew that Lance would never forgive him, and Shiro would never be able to stomach that. So, he kept it to licks, sucks, and a brief pull of his teeth that had left Lance gasping and gripping tight onto Shiro.

"Shiro, enough," Lance groaned. His fingers, now laced in Shiro's hair, tugged lightly. "Kiss me."

Shiro would be the last person to deny such a request. He quickly abandoned Lance's scent gland in favor of returning to Lance's soft lips and eager mouth. At the same time, Shiro began grinding down against Lance with purpose; he dipped his hips down hard at first, pushing them taut together, before sliding them together nice and slow.

In response, Lance all but screamed into Shiro's mouth as he ground his hips up in return. The friction was so good and being able to smear Lance's pre-cum and pheromones all his own dick was heavenly. They kept that up for some time, Lance's legs eventually wrapping themselves around Shiro's waist for more leverage.

After some time, Shiro reached down to sneak a hand around their cocks and began pumping around them. He kept his grip light around his own dick because he wanted to be able to see Lance's face as he came without being distracted by his own orgasm.

Soon enough, Lance was coming. His hips jerked and shuddered upwards, sliding against Shiro's dick with a stutter, as he came with a shout. The way Lance's eyes rolled back into his head, mouth lightly parted and moaning, was absolutely stunning and almost enough to make Shiro come, too.

He didn't want to come just yet, though. So he tamped it down and watched Lance come with a light smile.

Even after his heaving orgasm, Lance was still rock hard. That wasn't exactly surprising; omegas were meant to go through multiple orgasms during their heat.

So, after a few moments of silence where the two of them simply lay next to each other, bodies pressed almost impossibly close and slick with Lance's cum between them, Lance was already wanting for more.

"Shiro," Lance whined, nuzzling his face to Shiro's, giving Shiro more wonderful access to Lance's scent gland. "More, I want more."

"What exactly do you want more of, baby?" Shiro asked, smoothing a hand down from Lance's scent gland to grip lightly at his waist.

"I want more of you." Lance planted kisses on Shiro's neck, sucked hard enough to probably leave a hickey, all while tweaking one of Shiro's nipples. "I want you to fuck me."

Shiro sucked in a sharp, quiet breath before responding. "If that's what you want, I am happy to please."

Lance's resulting smile was big with a dash of weariness from the heat. Nevertheless, he moved easily when Shiro prompted him to lift his hips up. Quickly, Shiro slid a pillow beneath Lance's hips before he pulled away from him. Lance protested Shiro's departure with a confused and wanton mewl, which was then replaced by a guttural moan after Shiro slipped two fingers inside Lance's entrance.

Lance was already so wet, completely soaking with the sweetest slick. Shiro was sure he could spend hours just eating Lance out, swallowing down his slick. One day, he probably would. However, for now, Lance was demanding to be fucked through moans and quivering legs so desperately that Shiro didn't have the hard to deny him of it.

Besides, it wasn't as though Shiro particularly wanted to deny either of them the joy of Shiro fucking Lance the way he had always wanted to.

Scissoring his fingers, Shiro was amazed with how tight Lance was. His two fingers had slipped in so easily from all the slick, but, inside, it was still wonderfully taut. Shiro inserted one more finger after awhile and curled his fingers here and there trying to find that spot.

He knew he had found it after Lance let out a delighted groan, pushing his hips down even more to meet Shrio's fingers.

"Shiro, Shiro," Lance mewled, thrusting his hips downward rhythmically to fuck himself on Shiro's fingers.

"Is it good?" Shiro asked. He added one more finger in to finger-fuck Lance even better, which just had Lance moaning even louder. "Lance, is it good?"

"So good," Lance replied, eyes blinking back into focus as he struggled to look at Shiro. "It's so good."

"I'm glad."

Shiro continued fingering Lance, fast and aiming straight at his prostate, reveling in the feeling of Lance twitching around and thrusting into his hand. It didn't take too long before Lance was coming again. Shiro fixed his eyes on the sight of Lance coming again, and it wasn't any less beautiful than it was the first time.

He wanted to see it again. Shiro wanted _more_.

Still quaking from the aftermath of his orgasm, Lance was so open and pliant when Shiro finally lined his cock up with Lance's entrance and thrust in.

After all of that preparation, Lance was so nice and open around Shiro. He took Shiro's dick in so prettily with the most amazing moans and groans. He was tight around Shiro but so wet that the slide in was easy. Within a single slow thrust, Shiro was balls-deep in Lance and nearly blissed out with pure joy.

Shiro had waited so long so nicely. He deserved this and more.

"Come on, Shiro." Tears were gathering at the corner of Lance's eyes as he pulled Shiro down close again. Clearly, Lance quite enjoyed as much physical contact as he could get. "Give me more."

With a satisfied smirk, Shiro pulled out painstakingly slow, almost all the way out. The tip of his head was barely still inside Lance before he snapped his hips with vigor. His reward was a shriek from Lance, buried within Shiro's collarbones. Encouraged, Shiro continued thrusting at a furious pace. He struggled to keep his own groans quiet so he could drink in all the sounds Lance was making.

They were such pretty sounds, after all.

"Is it still good?" Shiro couldn't help but ask through the sounds of skin slapping skin, his balls pushed up against Lance's pert ass. "Do you still feel good?"

"It's amazing. I feel so full, but it's so good," Lance gusted, legs locked tight around Shiro, as if he thought Shiro would ever walk away from this. "I didn't know it could be this good, that a heat could feel this good."

"I'll always make it good," Shiro breathed, trying to push himself in deeper even though it was already impossible. "I'll be so good to you, make you feel so good."

Neither of them lasted much longer after that. Lance came first with a series of gasps and moans as he twitched and shook around Shiro, head thrown back and mouth wide with pleasure. Shortly afterwards, Shiro came with a growl, pushing himself in completely deep as he came. In that moment, he was a bit disappointed that Lance was on birth control because the thought of Lance swelling with his child was incredible. Still, he knew it was probably for the best.

At the feeling of Shiro coming inside of him, Lance squirmed and tried to pull away.

Impatiently, Shiro held Lance down and growled. "Don't move."

"But it's hot," Lance whimpered.

"It's fine. Stay still. It's coming."

Clearly, Lance didn't know what Shiro was talking about. At least, at first he didn't. Then, he squirmed even more underneath Shiro as he spoke. "Shiro, I've never taken a knot before."

Shiro covered up another growl with a combination of rumbles and croons, all to calm Lance down. A nervous and flighty omega was always an unfortunate thing, especially when that omega was Lance. "It'll be fine. I promise. Having a knot inside of you will help quell your heat more."

"I know, I know. It's just... intimidating."

More croons this time before Shiro pressed butterfly kiss across Lance's jaw. "I'll be gentle. Just relax, and it won't be so bad. It'll be over soon enough."

Eventually, Lance gave in. It wasn't like he could do much else. He fidgeted beneath Shiro even more at Shiro's knot growing inside him, but Shiro didn't let up at all.

"Shiro, it's not gonna fit," Lance whined.

Shiro pressed down harder. "It will. You were made for this, made to take a knot."

Made to take _my_ knot.

At Shiro's words, Lance let out a gentle moan before gripping onto Shiro's arm for purchase. The feeling of Lance underneath him, within his grasp, was too good, and the wonderful sensation of Lance's tight wetness around Shiro's knot was everything and more.

Yet, somehow, not enough. Shiro couldn't bite now, though. He couldn't claim Lance yet. He just had to wait and be nice for a little longer.

For now, having the chance to knot Lance was enough. Lance whimpered around Shiro's knot for some time, but, after he had gotten used to it, he even pushed back against it slightly, searching for more. Shiro didn't even know it was possible, but he sank into Lance a tiny bit deeper, and it was amazing.

As they waited for Shiro's knot to go down, they shared another long kiss. This time, it was slow and sleepy, but still sweet. After Shiro's knot went down, he pulled out slow to the feeling of Lance clenching around Shiro's dick, trying so hard and futilely to keep Shiro inside.

It was ok, though. Shiro would be buried back inside Lance soon enough. His heat would probably last another two days, after all.

Exhausted, Lance just about dozed off as they kissed. Carefully, Shiro extracted himself from Lance's grasp to grab a bottle of honeyed water.

"Lance," Shiro handed Lance the bottle. "Drink this. All of it."

Lance tipped a swig down. "It's sweet."

"It has honey in it. You're going to need the hydration and calories. You'll have to drink and eat a lot more later."

Lance nodded before quickly gulping down the rest of his water.

"How are you feeling?" Shiro asked after Lance finished.

"Kinda tired and a bit feverish, but overall not that bad, actually."

Shiro nodded as he took Lance's now empty bottle away. "Heats are generally easier to deal with when you... have an alpha to help you with it."

"I guess that's true."

"I think you'll probably be able to last a few hours before your heat builds up again. So, if you think about it, your heat really won't be too much of a problem if I help you out with it, even if we're under attack" Shiro teased.

Lance scrunched his nose as Shiro handed him some snacks to munch on. "Yeah, but I don't want you to have to do this for me just for the sake of the team."

Shiro adored Lance. He really did. But, sometimes, even he found Lance a bit clueless.

So, Shiro laughed and pressed his nose to Lance's scent gland. "Lance, do you really think I did all this just for the sake of the team?"

"Well, kinda," Lance mumbled.

Shiro huffed out another quick laugh. "I wouldn't do all this for something like that. I like you, Lance."

Eyes bright and not with heat fever, Lance looked up at Shiro, biting his lip and uncertain. "You're not saying that just to make me feel better, are you?"

"Of course not."

Lance's smile was hesitant, so Shiro met it with contented confidence.

"I really like you, Lance, so I was really happy when you came to me for help, and I would gladly help you in the future with whatever he need," Shiro crooned.

"Yeah?" Lance asked.

"Yeah. Now, you must be tired. Rest for now, and then eat some more when you're awake, alright?"

Lance's eyes were already dropping as he spoke. "Alright."

It didn't take long before Lance fell asleep. Shiro hovered over him, watching the way Lance's eyelashes swept lightly against Lance's face, thrumming with easy satisfaction.

Shiro was so close and already further than he had expected. Soon enough, Lance would be his pretty, precious omega. All would be right the first time because Shiro would be the best alpha. He would treat Lance so well, never hurt him, only ever make him feel good.

Quietly, Shiro leaned down to press a light kiss to the corner of Lance's lips first before moving to his scent gland.

He smiled. Yes, things were going well.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this! it was fun to write something a bit darker
> 
> anyway, please let me know what you think!
> 
> if you want to talk to me, come find me on [tumblr](https://fever-d-dreams.tumblr.com)
> 
> and, if you're interested in requesting a piece of writing from me, you can check out info for that [here](https://fever-d-dreams.tumblr.com/post/177350574641/writing-commissions)


End file.
